


Book Commentary: Death by Bikini

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [82]
Category: Death by... Mysteries
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Relationships: Aphra Behn Connolly/Seth Mulo
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Death by Bikini

  * Oh, fun. This is another one of those prologues that take place in the middle of the action and the majority of the book is a flashback and the main character’s just like “why me?”
  * So, Aphra’s running around in the forest in the middle of a thunderstorm.
  * And she’s being shot at. So that’s fun.
  * Hoo boy. This last paragraph is… there’s a lot to unpack here. So there’s this Very Important Guy called Seth, someone called Bianca is/was in trouble, and Aphra’s got mommy issues.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
